


Setbacks

by Zylo



Series: Insanity AU [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, it references the newest video at the time of writing a few times but it's very nondescript, some other characters are mentioned once or twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: A slice of life fic set in Dimension 3.Ian has a problem with one of his inventions (or lack thereof).Mendax (Deceit) and Virgil have a chat some time after filming.





	Setbacks

Ian slumped down in his chair and with a huff, placed his head in his arms. Looking up at the notebook before him, Ian shoved it aside with a frustrated groan, feeling the start of a headache coming on. "Another failure..." he muttered to himself. For the past few nights, he had been staying up to work on something but was making little progress. When asked about what it was, he merely responded with either " _You'll see_ " or " _It's a gift for someone_ ".

  
Normally, he'd prefer to work during the day but filming had been going on both in the normal world and in the Mind Palace recently, causing it to be much nosier than usual. This left him with night being the one time where it was calm enough for him to concentrate. "Not that I can even do _that_ right now," he said, the pounding in his head quickly taking over.

  
Unaware of the door opening, he jolted up when someone placed their hands on his shoulders. "Sorry, sorry," Arlo murmured, "it's just me."

  
Once it clicked into place who was speaking, Ian slumped back into his previous position. "Arlo?"

  
"It's almost midnight," Arlo said, massaging his shoulders gently, gazing at the mess of machine parts and crumbled paper scattered on the desk. "No progress yet?"

  
Ian sighed, leaning back towards Arlo's touch. The only ones who knew what he was working on were his boyfriends. Due to them sharing a room, it would have been difficult for him to hide his work from the two regardless. " _None_. I've been kicking myself for not copying down the original schematics when I had the chance."

  
"To be fair, you weren't expecting them to go up in flames to begin with," Arlo pointed out, both of them glancing towards the door upon hearing the knob turn.

  
"You alright, Ian?" Aiden asked, closing the door behind him.

  
"Mmm, there's been no progress and I have a pounding headache," Ian mumbled tiredly. The next thing he knew, he was in the stronger side's arms. "...Not that I don't like this but _what_?"

  
"Come on, you said it yourself that you have a headache. You definitely need some sleep," Aiden responded. "Besides, we don't want you falling back into being unable to sleep for weeks on end." To empathize Aiden's point, Arlo snapped his fingers, changing all three of them into their pajamas; Ian's lab coat now hanging from the back of the chair.

  
Ian merely hummed in response, feeling his eyes starting to droop. "You figured out how to create a mechanical eye once before, we know you can figure out how to do it again," Arlo said, getting into the bed. "You just need some sleep right now."

  
"Arlo's right," Aiden added, carefully placing Ian down next to Arlo. Once the scientist's body hit the bed, he felt Aiden lay down on the other side of himself and wrap an arm around him. Arlo copied this movement and Ian felt himself drifting off, feeling safe and happy around them.

* * *

  
Mendax groaned and stretched, wincing as a few cracks were heard. " ** _Great_** ," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. With a snap of his fingers, he was no longer in the lawyer costume he had to wear during filming but instead a simple pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Heading to the kitchen, he noticed that the light was already on. ' _Hmm, I don't smell coffee so it can't be Remy_.'

  
"Virge," he said quietly upon seeing the other side, noticing that on the counter was a cup of hot tea.

  
"Huh? Oh, hey Dax," Virgil responded, turning to face him, his own mug in hand. "...I figured you could use something to drink after all that yelling for the vid."

  
"Mmm, thank you," he uttered, starting to feel the effects on his throat. Taking the other cup, he took a sip and leaned against the counter. "Are the others asleep?"

  
Virgil nodded, letting himself relax a bit, "Yeah, pretty sure..."

  
"Something _**not**_ on your mind?" Mendax asked, picking up on the lingering tenseness of the other's body.

  
"I-nothing," Virgil said, shaking his head. "It's nothing; just stupid."

  
"Clearly it's not," Mendax said, sending him a knowing look.

  
Virgil sighed and slumped down slightly, "Just...you know I didn't mean the attitude I gave you during filming..."

  
Taking another quick sip, Mendax put his mug down and placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Of course I know that. **_Do_** forget that I **_can't_** detect lies, after all."

  
"I know, I know," Virgil muttered, "it's just-"

  
"It's just that acting and anxiety don't work together easily," Mendax answered.

  
" _Basically_ ," Virgil agreed, drinking some of his own tea to calm down a bit.

  
"Just remember, these scripts are all just made up scenarios meant to entertain people," Mendax said reassuringly.

  
Virgil nodded his head, "The others said the same thing. I guess...I just needed to hear it from _you_ , ya know?"

  
"I understand," Mendax replied. "I think what will also help is if you got some sleep. Any more late nights in a row and Remy might come after you."

  
Virgil merely snorted at that, "Yeah, I'd like to see him try." A shout of " _I heard that!_ " from up the stairs followed, causing the two sides to start laughing.

  
Once the two's laughter subsided, Virgil finished his tea and put the cup down, turning to face Mendax. Taking the initiative, he wrapped his arms around the lying side's waist and buried his face in the other's shoulder. Mendax merely smiled and returned the hug, resting his chin on top of Virgil's head. "We really **_shouldn't_** get to bed. The others **_won't_** be wondering where we are," he said.

  
"Finish your tea first and then we can go upstairs," Virgil replied. "I can practically hear the rasp starting to take over."

  
"I love you too," Mendax muttered as he let go, still smiling as he retrieved his cup. The two would end up spending ten more minutes talking before Roman finally showed up in a huff, dragging the two up to their shared bedroom where Logan and Patton were waiting. Despite any setbacks that occurred earlier, they knew things would be better the next day.


End file.
